Crank: The Lilly Truscott Story
by Denyxeverything
Summary: ONCE CALLED 'SUMMER BUZZ' NOW CALLED 'CRANK: THE LILLY TRUSCOTT STORY' I'm not good with summaries, but this story is about Lilly Truscott and her drug addiction, NOT HANNAH MONTANA RELATED. Rated M for a reason. Purely fan made. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

I'm just your everyday average ordinary girl. The only thing that's different about me is I'm 16 and have never been kissed by a boy, or even been on a date before. I don't see why guys don't find me attractive. I mean… I'm pretty, right? I'm not girly and I try to wear minimal makeup, but does that make me ugly? Does that make me a bad person? I don't know anymore. Life just sucks. It sucks, it blows, it does everything in between. Life is a big… you get the point. My name is Lillian Marie Truscott, and my life is a shithole of no return.

Going into the second week of summer, and the most of done so far is listen to my CD collection, and baby sit. I'm not what you call a 'social butterfly' I have two friends, and both of them are out of town having some amazing adventure. While I'm stuck here, in Dallas, Texas stuffing my face with corn dogs until I puke.

I sighed as I got up this morning, looked in the mirror and played with my belly fat… it's a routine of mine. I like to point out all my flaws until there's nothing left of my dignity, right before a nice steamy shower. Speaking of which I undressed myself, got into the shower and turned it on. "MOTHER FUCK ON A TRUCK!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The water was hot, scolding hot on my skin. I immediately jumped out and fixed the water to a more relaxing temperature.

After my shower I dried off with one towel, and put a different towel in my hair to dry it. It's not like I was going to do anything different with my appearance today. I got dressed in some red and white basketball shorts, and a two sizes too big 'The Maine' T-shirt.

I brushed my teeth, and flossed. That was the one thing I loved about myself. My pearly whites. They were gorgeous, if I must say myself. Unlike those celebrities that get their teeth professionally whitened, I just brush and flaws 4 times a day. It's a little more than most people, but it's more than worth it. I love hearing people say "Your teeth are so gorgeous!"… Back to reality, nobody says that, but on the inside their thinking it, and they are God damn envious.

I jumped down the stairs, to my mom making pancakes, and drenching them in syrup. "Yay, more fat for me to play with." I said sarcastically to her, before stealing the pancake mix and making some more.

"Lilly, you are not fat!" She's always so sensitive when I call myself fat.

"Fine, obese?" I asked, not making eye contact.

She just sighed and kissed the top of my head, "Lillian Marie Truscott, you are a beautiful girl, and whoever doesn't think so is terribly mistaken."

I know she was trying to make me feel better, but that just made me feel like a pathetic loser. I looked up at her and smiled half heartedly.

She checked her cell phone before grabbing about 5 pancakes and downing them. Somehow, she still looks like a model. Not one of those super skinny, 'how many carbs are in that?' models, but a model nonetheless.

She motioned for me to go give her a hug, so I turned off the stove top and scurried over to her, as she wrapped me in a big bear hug. My mother is, by far, my best friend. We hugged for a minute as she left for work. And once again it was just me, the fridge, and the other electronics devices that surround my modern times life.

I sat down with a few pancakes, and started eating, enjoying the quiet when my phone rang.

"Truscott residents, may I ask who's calling?" I sound like such a goody-goody, don't cha think?

"Hello, is this.. .Lillian?" The man on the other end asked.

"Yes this is she, who's this?" I asked, waiting for the man to answer. I shoved half a pancake in my mouth.

"It's David," He paused for a moment. "your dad."

Now if this was one of those sitcoms then you'd see pancake all over the floor, but instead I choked on the pancake, causing my eyes to water and get all red. Oh, and stop my breathing for a moment. I ran to the sink, sticking my head under the faucet as water slid down my throat, clearing the entry way.

"D-Dad?" I choked out, still so confused, I haven't heard from the guy in what fourteen years? I don't remember him at all to tell you the truth. I'd always pictured him as a good guy though. Having a great job, a great house, a great car. Why? I'm not sure. To me, even though I vaguely remember the guy, he was the King of… well I'm not exactly sure where he lives.

"Are you okay, Lillian?" I wanted to yell at him to stop using my first name, and call me Lilly, but that may have downed the mood.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I didn't get any reviews on the last chapter, but a few people favorited it, or had it on alert. I reallly want some reviews so I can get your opinion or you can give me ideas on what I should write next, -begs. OO xD

* * *

After about ten minutes of useless small talk, he asked me something I never expected.

"Would you like to come visit me?" My mind was soaring!

Spending time with my dad, after all this time? How great would that be? Then all at once, my thoughts turned to my mom. What would she say?

My mom hated my dad with all her worth. I don't say I can blame her, but in my opinion every deserves a second chance or four.

I hung up with my father, telling him I would ask my mom about it, and get back to him 'Ayeee sap.'.

I ran upstairs into my room so I could pack, still not fully knowing what my mom would say or what to wear for that matter. I've never been outside Texas before, it's pretty much always warm weather here.

I finished packing everything except hygiene items when my cell phone rang _T_-_Tell your boyfriend, if he says he's got beef, that I'm a vegetarian, and I ain't fucking scared of him. _I couldn't help but sing along, "She wants to touch me wa-oo, she wants to love m--" I answered the phone as soon as I realized it was probably my mom, "Hello?"

"Yello?" I have no idea why I always say that, it's become automatic.

She said something, I really didn't care for. I just said 'mhmm' every now and again, 'yep, you're right.' or 'sorry to hear.' somehow, those little phrases managed to make it through until she finished talking. Then I dropped the big D bomb.

"Dadcalledhewantsmetovisit,canI?" It all came out in one fast almost not understandable word. Somehow, with those freaky powers moms have, was able to understand.

I could practically see her face turning red with fury, her hand in the shape a fist, fighting the urge not to scream. I heard her let out a low sigh. I coughed, waiting for her answer.

"Don't call him dad, he's never been a father like figure to you. How did he get this number? Why didn't you call me earlier and tell me? Why would you want to see that scumbag." She just kept going and going, talk about the energizer bunny.

"Mom!" I screamed, "Calm down. I didn't think you'd get so fucking dramatic." I immediately regretted that, I've never been one to swear at my mother, the woman who gave me life.

"I'm sorry." I said quickly.

"It's fine, Lillian." She spat at me.

There was a short pause and a small sigh from both of us, "Do you really want to go?"

"Yes, more than anything, Mom, really."

She told me we'd talk about it over dinner tonight.

"What're we having?" I asked, walking into the bathroom.

"Chinese or Pizza."

"Mama mia, wanta pizza." I said with my best fake Italian accent. I actually got a chuckle out of her. I smiled into the phone.

"Uh, mom?"

"What?"

"Nature calls."

"Huh?"

"I need to empty the pipes."

"What are you talking about? Is there a leak?!"

"Mom, I need to urinate! I need to pee! My wizzle needs to take a pizzle!"

"And you couldn't just say that because….?"

I just said a quick goodbye and hung up. I was already doing the potty dance. You know the one where you walk back and fourth, sway your hips, bend over so your urine doesn't coming streaming down hill. I hurriedly got my pants down and went before any damage was made. _Phew._

I washed my hands, fixed my hair and headed back downstairs. It was already 4:30, where does the time go?

I sighed hoping maybe one of my friends would call, but, of course, that didn't happen. Sometime it's like they don't even think about me. If you were stuck at home like me, wouldn't you want one of your friends to call and chat with you? Am I really in the wrong?! Didn't think so.

* * *

I realize that this is kinda boring, but it's only the second chapter. I promise you the good stuff comes soon. I just need to introduce everyone and what not. Review please!


End file.
